


Fuckbunny

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You're at a party you don't like, but you meet someone interesting who catches you off-guard. Inspired by the first image in thisbatch of images.





	1. Chapter 1

What filth, this party was.  
  
You were only here because you knew someone who knew the host. Why that someone knew this kind of host, you don't know. But you weren't the sort to judge your friends like that and you did tell yourself many times you'd try a lot of things at least once. So here you were, sitting on the most comfortable sofa tucked at the side of the room, your fingers pressed into the glass of a spiked, fruity drink.  
  
Downing that drink was the only thing keeping you distracted and keeping your face from falling into an expression of true disgust. The host had paid for special waiters--special servants--for the evening. Various attractive young men dressed in playboy bunny outfits. Playgirl outfits, then...? Fuckboys for hire, you concluded. You had no use for flirting with someone when nothing would come of it after the party. What a waste of time.  
  
"You look like you require more," said a playful voice.  
  
One of those pretty fuckboys was holding out another full glass of what you had been drinking. You glanced at your drink and then frowned. So it _was_ empty. This fuckboy was a good server, at least.  
  
You took the drink he offered and handed him the empty glass. Instead of leaving, he placed the empty glass on the side table next to the sofa and sat down. Your frown was turned on him, next. Just what does he want?  
  
"I see you sitting here, alone." He crossed his legs with his hands between his thighs to keep a small gap. "The hostess hired us to make sure no one left the party unhappy."  
  
"That's not your problem. I'm just here for someone else."  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
He glanced away for a moment as if he could pick them out of the room.  
  
"A friend."  
  
Your terse answers didn't deter the young man. Which was annoying, but his appearance was annoying, to begin with. His bright green hair, which said to you that he didn't have to work a regular job and look presentable, and his lean, strong body that would make anyone want it for their own. What _else_ was annoying, was that the bunny ears placed in said hair were starting to grow on you. You loved how cute they looked on him and yet you wanted to rip them off his head at the same time.  
  
If you didn't leave soon, you might actually start enjoying yourself.  
  
"Not a boyfriend, then?"  
  
His boyish, brown eyes smiled flirtatiously at you and his mouth curled up at one end.  
  
"Don't," you said, holding up a hand between you as a shield.  
  
You had absolutely no intention of flirting, like you had previously decided. Unfortunately, this fuckboy took that a challenge.  
  
"I am not trying to be that boyfriend."  
  
You squinted at him, just willing to hear what he said next. But only just. He bowed towards you, giving you a good view of his full pecs beneath the bunny costume. The small curves of his areolas peeking just below made you swallow.  
  
"I had something else in mind."  
  
"What?" you asked dumbly.  
  
He sat up, taking your lovely view away, and the spell was broken. You blinked. He tucked his hands into the sofa cushions on the other side of him, muttering to himself about something supposing to be down there. Your frown reappeared. He found what he sought and presented the item to you.  
  
A length of real leather. You knew because you could smell it.  
  
"There is going to be an after party." The waiter was now speaking quietly as if he only wanted you to know. "Do me a favour and enjoy yourself for the hostess. Your reward will be having me all to yourself. Alone and quiet. Under your thumb."  
  
His hand turned over as if he knew you would reach out and receive it. It jingled with the motion. The strip of leather was actually a leash with a clip on the end.  
  
An image of him on the end it that leash, being pulled and falling to his knees, then grinning up at you sprung to mind. He would be so much cuter than he already was looking up at you.  
  
You took the leash from his hand. You told yourself you would try a lot of things at least once.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes said "Let me out," but his hips said "Just touch me," bucking off the floor to press his clothed erection into your palm. You let your hand lie of its own weight on his crotch, with him trying to increase the friction by humping what little he could reach. He literally chomped at the bit, glancing from your hand to your face and back, a demand in his glare.

_Touch me more._

Genji, feeling invincible and probably having sampled much of the drinks served at the party, followed you home. Along the way, he had volunteered his name, his eyes sliding seductively to you, expecting yours in kind. It turned into a game of him volunteering personal information and you giving your own answer. If you gave an elusive answer, he chuckled knowingly, assuming he could draw it out of you later. Little did he know, you had tossed out the leash and decided on a form of restraint more suitable for the arrogant fuckboy. The more confident they are, the harder you want to strap them down.

In the present, he rolled the metal bit you had placed in his mouth against his straight, white teeth. Someone was spending money on this boy; he didn't need to work at that party. Not for the money.

Genji lifted his head, pulling on the bit attached to a leather harness around his head and a bolt in the floor. You cupped your fingers, giving him the first squeeze of his cock. His first real attention from you. His face relaxed. He sighed and lay back, the parts clanking against your hard floor. What a maluable little brat. His stomach stayed raised, his back a lovely curve above his arms and hands bound beneath. It arched further the more you massaged his length, and you began to feel the heat seeping through the clothing. You kept massaging until he was panting around the bit, the beginnings of drool threatening to ooze down his chin.

It was then that you stood. Genji sucked, trying to get the drool back in his mouth where it belonged. When he remembered to keep an eye on you, you were already cutting his outfit off with a pair of scissors. His gaze followed you without protest, and you cut into his fishnet stockings to allow you access to his most sensitive parts. He sighed again when his cock was free, cutting a lewd figure above his lower stomach.

You flicked at it. It bobbed like a toy. Genji twisted and pushed his hips in your direction, trying to help you touch his dick better.

"Stop that."

You pushed on his calf, his black heels scuffing and his ass landing back on the floor. He growled behind the bit.

"Ohhh," you baby-talked him, "don't pout. It makes you look like a cute little boy. You want me to feel like a pedophile?"

The spoiled brat was losing his patience, arms bulging at the bindings and thrashing around, getting to his feet again to try and pull himself up. The heels scuffing the floor and the clanking of the chain and bolt was music to your ears as you went to get another tool.

He was too busy throwing his tantrum to take stock of what you brought back. His legs were swept out from under him again, landing loudly on the back of his shoes. You sat between his conveniently spread legs. His thigh muscles flexed as he considered continuing to struggle. Your hand slipped under his knee, lifting his thigh, and your lips kissed the surface there. Your loving attention, the restraints, and your refusal to give in to his tantrums finally started to calm him. He finally started to sink down into subspace, you lulling him with more soft kisses along his thigh.

He gave no reaction if he noticed the lubed fingers on your other hand rub around the entrance to his asshole. With a latex glove, because who knows where this boy has been?? Your first finger penetrated him and his eyes relaxed closed.

Sufficiently worked open, you tossed the glove to the floor and held your strapon dildo to his slick hole. Which he would have known was coming if he had been an observant boy. Genji flashed his teeth as he bit down in the piece in his mouth. The muscles on his stomach flexed in slow waves as his asshole welcomed you in. He kept moving, working against your cock.

"Stop!" you barked.

More pouting. He let his legs relax to the floor. You gathered them back up around yourself.

"You can squeeze me, Baby," you said with a smile, laying a kiss on his knee.

He applied light pressure to the sides of your ribcage, not hampering the movement of your hips. You preferred to start slow. You tried jacking him off at the same time but he was naughty and thrust into your fist. You took your hand away. A drawn-out whine from Genji and you straight-up laughed. It was funny that he thought he could make demands, however weak.

The fishnets on his thighs cut into your digging fingers and you fucked him harder. You almost, _almost_ , wanted to remove the bit from his mouth to hear his moans more clearly.

The moans soon turned to something else and his hips lifted, but not in the naughty way as before. He was trying to tell you something. Your fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed, hard. His hips trembled with the denial of his end. They fell back down to the floor and he whined. Again.

He gave no indication of wanting out of his restraints and you denied him release three more times. You kept a hand on the length of his cock, to better feel it flexed against your palm. The final time, you were treated to his gargled scream, his back bowing off the ground impossibly high. God, this new toy was _fun_.

You drew satisfaction from the shaking his legs against your sides and the knocking together of his shoes at your lower back. He had provided enough entertainment and earned his orgasm. The next time his hips lifted, you gave him some quick, rough jerks and held his dick parallel to his stomach. He painted himself white in thick spurts. He was so loud, it was going to disturb your neighbours. If you hadn't known better, you would think his cry was from pain, not mind-blowing pleasure.

You held the toy steady as it retreated out of his red, abused hole. You stood, walked around to his head, and knelt down, your cock bobbing. The fog in his pretty, brown eyes suggested his eyeballs had just stopped knocking around in his skull. You took his nose between two fingers and moved his face side-to-side, inspecting your handiwork. The wide trails of drool from the sides of his mouth and the likewise streams of tears from his eyes. You let go and sighed.

"Look at this mess you made on my floor. And I bet you were planning on leaving right after." You paused. "Nope."


End file.
